Héroes
by Janet Cab
Summary: "Gazelle suelta una risilla de desdén y se adelanta hacia una azafata con mucho rímel y poco cerebro, mientras intenta averiguar si es que Haruya ha sido su héroe desde siempre, incluso antes de saber que existía, o si es solo un fracasado con las rodillas y el corazón raspados y una foca de peluche bajo el brazo". Yaoi. Oneshot.


Para el/la anónimo/a que me pidió un lemon de estos dos hace meses: esto es lo que ha salido.

He tenido que empezar desde cero porque lo tenía a medio hacer en mi difunto pendrive, pero lo prometido es deuda. Dadle una oportunidad a este fic superviviente, que no tiene lemon, pero tiene lime and it´s something.

**Disclaimer: **de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece nada más que el derecho a fangirlear con sus personajes.

**Advertencias: **_**Yaoi. **_Último año de instituto de Burn y Gazelle en la Academia Alius. Caos, caos por todas partes. La relación que los une les sirvió para ponerle Chaos al equipo que crearon entre los dos. Rondan los dieciocho y dicen palabras feas y salen de marcha los Friday Night porque son unos rebeldegaysways y así me los he imaginado siempre.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Los números primos solo son exactamente divisibles por 1 y por sí mismos […] Son números solitarios, sospechosos, y por eso encantaban a Mattia, que unas veces pensaba que en esa serie figuraban por error, como perlas ensartadas en un collar, y otras veces también que ellos querrían ser como los demás, números normales y corrientes, y que por alguna razón no podían […] En primer curso de la universidad había estudiado ciertos números primos más especiales que el resto, y a los que los matemáticos llaman primos gemelos: son parejas de primos sucesivos, o mejor, casi sucesivos, ya que entre ellos siempre hay un número par que les impide ir realmente unidos, como el 11 y el 13 […] Mattia pensaba que él y Alice eran eso, dos primos gemelos solos y perdidos, próximos pero nunca juntos."

_La soledad de los números primos_, Paolo Giordano.

* * *

**Héroes**

Burn blasfema.

Blasfema mucho.

Antes y después de comer, un promedio de seis veces al día (siete si Reize se despista con los pedruscos de jade que Grant tiene por ojos y una de las tres bolas de su helado de media tarde pasa a mejor vida). Blasfemar es sano. Le gusta y es una forma de beberse el aire como por primera vez, después de jugar contra el Raimon, después de perder contra el Raimon; cuando siente que la vida tiene una deuda con él que no va a prescribir nunca.

Una fuente inagotable de blasfemias son las Verdades Universales. Que si a las tías les ponen los tíos malos, que si los tíos las prefieren rubias y que la sociedad es monstruosa porque discrimina a la gente gorda. Burn tiene para rato con las Verdades Universales.

_¿Qué tenéis contra las tías flacas? O sea, que alguno se mete con una gorda y es un ser abominable. Vais vosotros y llamáis anoréxica a una tía que no sabéis si realmente lo es (y si lo es decidme quién es el ser abominable aquí) y os quedáis tan frescos. La sociedad será monstruosa siempre. Siempre va a tocarte las pelotas con los granos y con todo lo que un rebaño de cabezas huecas son capaces de convertir en un defecto. Y luego vienen los gilipollas como vosotros a intentar venderme la moto con que la belleza está en el interior. Pues peladla, coño. _

Las Verdades Universales son su mina particular, y Burn tiene un pico de acero inoxidable para destriparlas todas, una por una. Todas menos _esa._

Hay una Verdad Universal que bueno, que se le resiste un poco porque "es verdad." Está comprobado científicamente y tiene pruebas que lo respaldan. Es una Verdad Universal auténtica.

Gazelle besa mejor cuando se le va un poco de las manos con todo lo que se les pone por delante a Burn y a él esas noches en las que se sienten eufóricos y capaces de decirse que hay una parte de cada uno que le pertenece al otro.

Sin alcohol de por medio ni nada.

Hay un punto de inflexión en el que parece que van a conseguirlo, cuando pasan de las cuatro de la madrugada y se arrancan la vergüenza y las ganas a mordiscos y chocan como elementos anti natura; agua y electricidad sobre la cama de Burn. Gazelle le coge la cara entre las manos como si no fuera el hocico de un perro al que han abandonado lejos de casa para que no encuentre el camino de regreso, como si fuera la cara de un triunfador y no la de un fracasado. Le dice _no entiendo qué hace un tío como tú con alguien como yo _y Burn le contesta con un _qué le vamos a hacer, tienes mal gusto y yo soy un cabrón oportunista _cargado de vodka de caramelo y cumplidos de adolescente colocado.

Podría contestar cualquier cosa.

Burn podría contestar que él tampoco lo entiende, y que debería buscarse a alguien que no supiera cómo acaba toda esa historia. A alguien que supiera la diferencia entre follar y hacer el amor, porque para él radica en hacerlo con camiseta o sin camiseta, respectivamente, y si fuera otro tipo de persona dejaría las muñecas de Gazelle en paz y le diría que se merece algo que esté a su altura, algo mejor de lo que tiene, porque _joder, no es muy difícil encontrar algo mejor. _

Se lo diría si fuera un héroe.

Gazelle le diría que se está ablandando y le pediría que se callara con toda la educación de la que dispone alguien que está a punto de correrse.

* * *

Al final les quedan restos de sangre en el alcohol y se conforman con moler la ciudad a patadas y echar las cenizas al mar.

No es que nunca haya besado mal porque _eh, hasta aquí podíamos llegar_. Burn no se considera a sí mismo un experto en la materia (y al mismo tiempo el malalechómetro sube como la espuma de los dos millones de cervezas que necesita para no pensar en ello), pero conoce a Gazelle desde que dormía con una foca de peluche y contaba las anillas de las cortinas de la litera para conciliar el sueño, y le gusta pensar que es al único al que se le sienta en las rodillas y le respira con los labios contra la oreja, con la voz pesada y hueca como varillas de cristal

—_Estás muy guapo. Ya sabes, más de lo normal. ¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo? _

—_No._

—_Mejor. _

"_He subido tan alto que puedo escuchar el cielo. Oh, pero el cielo no me escucha a mí."_

Lo oye por encima de Hero, de Nickelback, y le asaltan las ganas de vomitar el alma al darse cuenta de por dónde van los tiros si resulta que te interesa escuchar a alguien por encima de tu canción favorita.

"_Ahora que sé que el mundo no va a acabarse, es amor lo que te envío. No es el amor de un héroe, así que puede que no sea suficiente."_

* * *

Gazelle es un niño malcriado que tiene el don de hacerte creer que de los dos, tú eres el único que se equivoca. No-Sabe hacer las cosas mal.

Por dios, Burn está convencido, Gazelle debe de ser la única persona del planeta que separa las toallas de la ropa cuando pone la lavadora, la única persona del planeta capaz de hacer que uno se cuestione si es normal (no normal en el sentido de _normal _a nivel _el mundo_, sino normal en el sentido de _Burn_) empalmarse en medio de clase cuando a Gazelle le toca exponer en Biología y le dice a Reize _por favor _y _gracias _cada vez que el chico cambia de diapositiva.

Se toca el pelo y le pregunta con satén en la voz _Burn, ¿tienes alguna duda? Te noto un poco perdido,_ y aunque Burn está convencido de ello, de que no está centrado en la exposición, de que tampoco lo necesita para sacar un diez, de que lo hace para provocar, nunca se lo echa en cara.

Una veintena de cabezas se vuelven para mirarlo.

—_Estaba distraído. ¿Dónde estamos?_

—_Epígrafe siete._ _El deseo sexual humano. Creo que todos han pillado el concepto básico, pero si quieres te lo puedo explicar después de clase._

Y tanto que se lo explica. Y tanto que el aprendiz supera al maestro.

Lo hacen contra la mesa del profesor, rápido y mal, el aleteo de las pestañas traslúcidas de Gazelle haciéndole cosquillas en el hueco de las clavículas. Ahora sí. Ahora tiene una duda que Gazelle puede contribuir a resolver si abre más las piernas.

—_Abre las piernas. M-á-s._

—_Eso… ah. Esointento._

—_Pues. Inténtalo. Más._

Es como un pastel en el escaparate, Gazelle es un calientapollas y lo peor es que le gusta serlo. O no. Lo peor para Burn es que a lo mejor no tiene la exclusividad de ponerse cachondo perdido cuando Gazelle lleva las gafas puestas y los apuntes subrayados en la mano y hace de los neurotransmisores una de las cosas más apasionantes del mundo.

Burn iría a la guerra por los neurotransmisores, en serio. Mataría por ellos.

Se dejaría matar por los neurotransmisores.

* * *

Gazelle resuelve integrales como si fueran sumas y se aprende las leyes de Mendel escuchando a los Judas Priest. Es un profesor nato que se forraría si viviera de dar clases particulares porque las daría gratis (y Burn no recuerda haberse casado con él pero le jodería bastante que Gazelle diera gratis algo además de las clases. No puede ir de Madre Teresa de Calcuta por la vida. No le pega), pero apuesta su colección de juguetes del McDonald's a que las marujas del vecindario (puede que hasta el profesor de canto del pueblo. Sí, pueblo) acompañarían a sus hijos hasta la puerta del profesor Suzuno para sobrealimentarlo a base de bizcochos de piña caseros y albóndigas en salsa. Si lo pidiera con ese _por favor _con el que le suplica los viernes por la noche, incluso le pagarían la hipoteca.

Pero a diferencia de él, no lo harían gratis, y ahí tendría que venir el malo de Haruya que siempre hace cosas malas porque es malísimo, ahí tendría que venir y dar dos hostias bien dadas sobre la mesa.

Pero Gazelle. Oh, Gazelle. Gazelle no.

* * *

Tendría que sudar la gota gorda para hacer algo mal.

Es un maldito crío con pelos de algodón de azúcar y granizada tropical en esos ojos que le miran como si dijeran _hay algo que no te he dicho y creo que voy a morirme si tú te mueres sin saberlo. _Burn tiene que cerrar los suyos porque Gazelle siempre tiene el corazón por fuera del pecho cuando hacen el amor, (sí, el amor. Sin camiseta. Qué pasa) y a Burn le aterra que lo lleve ahí, a la vista de todos. Le dan ganas de gritar _¡escóndelo! ¡Escóndelo ya! ¿No ves que te lo pueden romper? _pero al final lo besa sucio durante toda la noche, debajo de la sábana, y le abre la poca con el pulgar, despacito. Sucio y despacito. Con la boca abierta.

Gazelle siempre le ofrece el alma desnuda, así que qué menos que cubrirla un poco con una sábana, que no es antibalas ni es nada, pero huele a Burn, a desodorante, a te invito a la última, a _yo soy el delantero de fuego_, a jengibre y a sexo bien hecho, y tal vez si una sábana de un milímetro huele a todo eso sea suficiente para proteger a Gazelle del monstruo que vive debajo de las camas de los críos.

O que ronca en ellas, junto a los críos como Gazelle.

* * *

— _¿No puedes dormir?_

—_Se han llevado a Iceberg._

_Oh._

La semana pasada la orientadora (que acababa de salir la universidad y poco o nada sabía de los niños, más que lo que había aprendido en los libros de la carrera) había hablado con Gazelle. Los niños de siete años tenían que acostumbrarse a dormir solos_._

—_He dormido solo toda mi vida._

—_Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Gazelle_—voz maternal envuelta en capas y capas de persuasión—._ ¿Por qué no le regalas a Iceberg a otro niño? Dentro de poco es la gala solidaria del Sun Garden. Seguro que hay alguien que lo necesita más que tú._

—_Seguro. Pero no le gustan los peluches. Dice que son para maricas._

* * *

Cuando no levantaban más de tres palmos del suelo les medio convencieron de que pintar con rotulador sin salirse de la raya era una especie de conector con un futuro en el que serían hombres de provecho. Tendrían su propia familia, trabajarían de lo que les gustase, comprarían pizza carbonara para desayunar y se lavarían los dientes menos de tres veces al día. Y con dentífrico sabor a fresa.

Y tendrían una casa con una habitación para ellos solos (o para ellos solos y alguien más) y la podrían decorar como quisieran porque nunca tendrían que volver a cambiarse de habitación, a descolgar los pósters de las paredes ni a despedirse de las vistas por la ventana. Serían siempre las mismas paredes, las mismas vistas. Podrían tener perros o gatos o tortugas y dejarlos salir al jardín y ponerles nombre.

Lo único que tenían que hacer era pintar sin salirse de la raya.

Burn, que se metía en su cama cuando apagaban las luces (_y no te acostumbres. Que dice Reize que si vuelvo a comerme su helado de avellanas se chiva a los demás) _le contaba una historia un poco diferente (_pero si no te lo he pedido) _sobre ellos (_ya, pero Iceberg me pidió que te cuidara y que no te dejara rezar antes de acostarte, que es malo para la digestión)._

Una historia en la que trabajarían de lo que _pudieran_, y comerían más verduras y menos pasta. Burn intuía que era mejor familiarizarse con el hecho de que cuando fueran adultos (o sea, cuando les creciera pelo por todas partes) aprenderían a valorar los detalles, como pasar más tiempo en esa casa, que sería de ellos y de nadie más, que en el dentista (en la escala de sufrimiento lavarse los dientes tres veces al día va un par de escalones más abajo que ir al dentista), y de que se aficionarían a poner reglas de adultos. La primera sería _no dejar entrar_ _a vendedores de enciclopedias/testigos de Jehová/becarias alérgicas a los animales de peluche en casa _(cuatro paredes, una puerta, un número indeterminado de ventanas)_._

Su infancia fue eso, básicamente. Burn se encargó de tatuarle a fuego en cada hueso que ninguno de los dos sabía si una casa era lo mismo que un hogar.

Porque nunca habían tenido una familia, y si la tenían no se acordaban, y el Sun Garden era como una casa porque tenía paredes y puertas y ventanas, pero no era un hogar porque nada de eso les pertenecía, y ellos no pertenecían al Sun Garden.

—_Gazelle, que digo yo que nunca hemos tenido nada de eso y que EN FIN, que seguimos vivos. _

— _¿Me cambias el rotulador? El rojo no me gusta._

—_Qué raro eres… te lo cambio si pintas por fuera de la raya._

Le costó lo suyo, a Gazelle. Eso de colorear como un enfermo de Parkinson aquel payaso feo. Con rotulador azul.

Pues eso.

* * *

Gazelle forma parte de ese gremio de personas que han nacido para hacer las cosas bien.

Gazelle besa bien hasta cuando años después, el verano empieza a caer a plomo derretido sobre el patio de la Academia Alius, a ellos les toca limpiar el laboratorio de la tercera planta y Burn se dedica a espatarrase en un taburete deshilachado. Va en camisilla y no se ha puesto calzoncillos porque _hasta a mí me suda el culo con tanto calor, ¿sabes? _Dice _qué _cuando Gazelle lo apuñala con el hielo que se le está derritiendo en los ojos y en la frente y no se molesta en fingir que es viernes y está cansado.

Burn nunca está cansado. Le sobra energía para parar un tren, pero _no me da la gana limpiar toda esta porquería. No la limpiaría ni aunque fuera mía, fíjate en lo que te digo._

Burn huele como a gasolina y a glicerina y a cosas de laboratorio que explotan con solo mirarlas y Gazelle necesita muchísimo menos de lo que Burn imaginaba para cabrearse e incrustarlo contra la pizarra. Necesita un bote de colorante celular que alguien se ha dejado abierto en una de las repisas más altas, para ser exactos. No habría sido para tanto si Burn no hubiera dejado caer no-sé-qué parida relativa a esperar al domingo para hacerse las _mechas blanco-perla_ con sus_ amigas_ de la peluquería.

—_Tienen noventa años._

— _¿Son como los vinos, eh? Cuantos más mejor._

Hay cosas que Gazelle No-Puede dejar pasar.

_Joder, es que besa bien hasta con mascarilla_.

* * *

Pero es que cuando bebe, es que en serio. Solo hace falta que esté dentro de un vaso de tubo largo, porque es tan capullo que nunca pide hielo. Menos para el Malibú. _Sin Seven Up, gracias. _Pajita sí, hielo no. Hay que joderse. Pajitas, pajitas de colores y _¿tiene de color azul? Gracias._ Supone que Gazelle consumiendo hielo es una variante del canibalismo aplicable a él solo, además de algo que le dan ganas de ser el camarero con pantalones dos tallas más justas al que Gazelle le está pidiendo una _pajita. _

_Aquí tienes, cariño._

A Burn le gusta tomarle el pelo cuando empiezan las competiciones de chupitos de absenta.

— _¿Y si aguanto más que tú?_

—_Cosa que no sucederá…_

—_Ya, ya. ¿Qué gano si lo consigo?_

—_Una pajita. Con la mano, gracias._

A la mañana siguiente Gazelle se despierta antes que Burn, busca los calcetines debajo del somier y la dignidad debajo de la almohada y se marcha a su habitación a darse una ducha. Le cuesta hacer las cosas mal, pero sabe que cuando Burn aparece en la sala de reuniones en bermudas y con la barbilla manchada de mantequilla y se disculpa con el resto de capitanes diciendo que _me cago en la puta, os juro que recuerdo borroso a partir del cuarto chupito, _Gazelle sabe que lo está haciendo bien. Es como tener la piel vuelta del revés, en carne viva, como dos tragos largos de leche agria que se atascan en el esófago, pero lo está haciendo bien.

Por eso ese sábado, cuando Burn se hace el dormido (y cuando le falta un calcetín por encontrar, que no está bajo la cama porque ahí solo hay un baúl de madera) y pregunta de sopetón

— ¿Por qué no te duchas aquí?

con la voz turbia y el tonito que emplea para las preguntas retóricas, no puede hacer más que dar un portazo y a tomar por culo el calcetín.

Lo evita durante toda la semana y le pide a Grant que cubra su turno de limpieza en el laboratorio ese viernes.

* * *

Es una de esas semanas que se borran solas de la memoria porque no suceden grandes acontecimientos. Adelanta trabajos pendientes, el sol sale por el este y se pone por el oeste, buenos días y buenas noches.

No celebran el cumpleaños de Desarm porque a Desarm le sobra tiempo para comerse el coco y ha llegado a la conclusión de que soplar dieciocho velas con un sombrero ridículo puesto es un golpe contundente a su amor propio. Eso, y que lo de dar las gracias todo risitas elocuentes cuando lo felicitan por los pasillos porque falta un año menos para que se muera… no es para él. No lo es.

Podrían entrullarlo si se emociona demasiado y aplasta a alguien en semifinales. No es para él, lo de festejar por todo lo alto la mayoría de edad.

No lo es, pero la recopilación de Sonata Arctica que aguarda en su taquilla a que le quiten el celofán sí que lo es. No le queda más remedio que admitir que no está mal. Para ser ellos no está mal, nada mal.

* * *

El miércoles, Gazelle pilla a Nepper y a Heat en los vestuarios, magreándose por encima de la ropa y con el pulso de pájaro cuando dobla el recodo y los ve. Los labios llenos de sangre y las caras llenas de culpa. No saben por qué lo hacen. Todavía. Saben que les gusta y que dejar de hacerlo va a ser difícil._ Si_ dejan de hacerlo.

—_No se lo digas a Burn. Por favor, Gazelle, Burn no…_

Burn no qué. ¿Burn es un idiota con suerte al que nunca han cogido dándose el lote con otro tío? ¿Con él? ¿Burn necesita ir hasta las cejas de Jack Daniel´s para deshacerse como el papel mojado y contarle todos sus secretos e improvisar los cuentos que nunca le leyó?

No. Ese es Nagumo Haruya, genio y figura.

Burn por lo menos tiene estilo.

—_No he visto nada._

Tiene estilo y no es un héroe, pero tampoco es un cobarde.

* * *

La calma antes de la tormenta dura lo que duran las siete plagas de Egipto, una semana exacta.

Es sábado y a Gazelle siempre se le ha dado bien coleccionar habilidades inútiles, como concretar dónde y cuándo va a caer la primera gota de lluvia. Podría comprarse un paraguas para protegerse de la tormenta. Un paraguas sería muy útil.

Pero en lugar de eso espera a la tormenta en su habitación, porque sabe que la lluvia siempre te acaba mojando y calando hasta la médula, te escondas donde te escondas.

La tormenta llega transformada en huracán y no se molesta en tocar la puerta, que deja abierta.

—Qué coño te pasa.

Gazelle tiene un calcetín puesto y nada más. Tiene calor y ha dormido desnudo, y Burn está empezando a odiarlo por no haberlo hecho en la misma cama que él.

— ¿A mí?

—Oh, dios mío, ¡cuánto lo siento! Pensaba que era la habitación de Grant—deja que el fastidio salga a flote como el fuel sobre el mar—. Lo siento tantísimo, de verdad.

_Que lo siente, dice._

—Vale Burn. Ahora que has tenido la revelación de tu vida podrías cerrar la puerta, ¿no crees?

Y lo hace. Pero no se va.

Se rasca la pantorrilla con el talón y Gazelle se percata de sus ojeras por primera vez. En el reparto de dones inútiles, a Burn le tocó estar guapo con ojeras. Lo hacen mayor.

— ¿Desde cuándo duermes en_ tu _habitación?

— ¿Desde que es _mi _habitación?

—Me refiero a los viernes.

—Oh. ¿Los viernes no es mi habitación?

Burn deja la puerta abierta al salir y a Reize a punto de tocar, con la cara más roja que el pelo de Grant.

* * *

El lunes por la tarde va a la biblioteca de la academia oliendo a colonia de hombre y a levadura y le pregunta a la bibliotecaria (que es prima hermana de los fósiles de pterodáctilos del Museo Inazuma) en qué sala de estudio está Suzuno Fuusuke.

Está encantado de conocerse, sabe que es el mejor invento de la historia después del paté de aceitunas y despliega sus encantos como una araña que teje su red.

—Es que quedamos para hacer un trabajo. No he podido venir antes porque—le explica con su sonrisa más derrotada—hoy me tocaba ayudar en las cocinas.

La bibliotecaria no solo le da la información que le pide, sino que le tiende una novela de tapas blandas y le hace el carnet de la biblioteca en un santiamén, para que saque libros más a menudo.

—Este me lo puedes devolver cuando quieras—le dice al darle la llave.

_**Sala 5.03.**_

Atraviesa un par de estantes altísimos abarrotados de filósofos del siglo XlX y poetas muertos, y llega hasta el final de un corredor estrecho. Esta vez cierra la puerta sin que nadie se lo pida, a pesar de que el cuartucho huela muy mucho a cerrado y a nueces y necesite un poco de ventilación.

Le gusta cuando lo mira así. Le gusta cuando lo mira así **con gafas****. **

— ¿50 Sombras de Grey? ¿En serio?

Estampa 50 Sombras de Grey en la mesa alargada y adopta su pose más peligrosa. Hombros hacia delante, manos a los lados del cuerpo y mirada más encendida que la antorcha de los juegos olímpicos.

—Teníamos entrenamiento a mediodía. Teníamos, porque los gilipollas de _tu _parte del equipo no han hecho acto de presencia por el campo—no van a hacer las paces y lo sabe. No quieren hacer las paces, y Gazelle se da cuenta cuando Burn recalca _tu parte _del equipo como si el Chaos no fuera de los dos, como si tuviera derecho a decirle de quién es cada cosa y el lugar que debe ocupar y lo que debe hacer.

Como si hiciera falta marcar un límite en todo ese asunto sobre el que por lo visto, Burn está más legitimado para decidir de lo que lo está Gazelle.

Como si fueran solo delantero y capitán y este último solo pudiera exigirle una respuesta durante los partidos y los entrenamientos. Y eso es lo que son.

Ha cruzado la línea, la ha pisoteado y la pintura se ha difuminado bajo la suela de los tacos de sus botas.

—Estoy seguro de que los gilipollas de _tu _parte del equipo no nos necesitáis para destronar al Génesis. Oh, espera. No podíais destronarlos y por eso al gilipollas del capitán se le ocurrió pedirnos ayuda.

Burn ni siquiera rodea la mesa. Salta como un puma por encima de ella y lo tira de la silla abajo (también arrasa con la silla), abriendo un desgarrón en su comentario de texto sobre el Tratado de Versalles en el proceso.

Habla con la voz más dura que tiene, esa que a Gazelle le gusta escuchar de rodillas.

—Así que es eso. Estamos sensibles y queremos que Burn nos la coma despacio los viernes por la noche, y por eso lo jodemos vivo, para que salte. Felicidades, Gazelle, aquí me tienes.

_Aquí tienes, cariño._

Ese es el problema.

Ruedan por debajo de la mesa y se raspan los codos contra el parqué. Burn ya tiene el labio partido y la cara de Gazelle está amoratándose mientras espera a que la boca del estómago se le vuelva a abrir para poder respirar. La sangre de Burn sabe a lo que tiene que saber, como a metal y a carne quemada, y es un milagro que no le queme en la lengua.

Ese es el problema.

Que Burn siempre está _aquí. _Siempre.

Está ahí cuando se despierta el sábado todo sudado y todo pelos revueltos y le escuece un poco tras las costillas cuando lo mira dormir tan guapo, tan escandalosamente inofensivo, con la sombra de la perilla pelirroja asomando en la línea relajada de la mandíbula y con fotos de ellos dos en las paredes naranjas. En todas aparecen ataviados con el uniforme de la Academia o con el de Chaos o con el de Dragón de Fuego. No sonríen en ninguna porque no tienen razones para hacerlo.

Son personas que se han acostumbrado tanto a ser invencibles para sobrevivir que no serlo les sienta como dormir en la calle y exponerse a que les rajen el cuello con una navaja.

Gazelle nunca encuentra el ejemplar de La soledad de los números primos que le prestó cuando se enrollaron en el laboratorio de la tercera planta por primera vez y se pasaron dos semanas enteras sin hablarse. Toc, toc en la puerta de su habitación, _¿puedo pasar?, _el libro debajo del brazo, calcetines en los pies, el corazón por fuera del pecho, el alma desnuda y una conversación que nunca empezaron.

Gazelle nunca encuentra el calcetín que falta, nunca encuentra la foto que se hicieron en el concierto de Bruce Springteen de hace dos años, en Kioto. Nunca encuentra nada en la habitación de Burn que le invite a pensar que si Burn quisiera cambiar la lámpara del techo no lo haría hasta saber su opinión al respecto.

Esa habitación es lo más parecido a un hogar que ha tenido nunca, y se le rompe un poco el corazón cuando se da cuenta de que dentro de ella no hay nada suyo.

—Haruya, eres un gilipollas.

Le encantaría añadir _pero eres MI gilipollas _pero no puede.

Le encantaría irse de la academia para siempre, pero todavía faltan tres meses para meter todos sus discos, toda su ropa, todos sus libros; todas sus pertenencias en una caja de cartón y llevárselas con él.

—_Te lo estoy preguntando en serio, ¿cuando lloras sale aguanieve o algo?_

—_Burn, yo NO lloro._

—_O sea, que sale escarcha._

Le encantaría no tener miedo a no poder meter todo lo que le importa en la vida en una caja de cartón, pero lo tiene y tal vez sea lo único de Haruya que tiene derecho a tener, así que le cuesta un poco desprenderse de ello.

—Lo sé—le tiene cogido de la pechera de la camisa y no parece importarle que alguien pueda oír la batalla campal con escenario a ras de suelo—. ¿Sabes? Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Podrías tener a quien quisieras. A alguien menos gilipollas o incluso, a alguien nada gilipollas—si toma más aire del que está tomando para decir lo que sea que quiere decir va a darle un derrame cerebral—. Alguien sin cicatrices bajo la piel, alguien con familia y con futuro. Podrías ser un poco justo contigo mismo y buscarte a alguien que esté a tu altura. Podrías hacerlo y no lo haces, lo que te convierte en un gilipollas mayor que yo. Tiene su mérito.

Gazelle tarda un poco en seguir su lógica, que es de todo menos lógica.

Esa lógica heroica que cargan los súperhombres a sus espaldas, que los hunde en el fango hasta el cuello y los mata un poco cada día. Esa lógica que no les deja avanzar y enterrar a sus muertos, que los persiguen como fantasmas y les lavan el cerebro, convenciéndoles de que tienen que proteger todo lo que aman y no pueden hacerlo.

—Crees que yo… oh.

Burn cree que una retirada a tiempo es una victoria, y sale a paso ligero de la sala de estudio sin la llave, sin 50 Sombras de Grey y con el pecho vacío.

Y sin Gazelle.

Y una retirada no debería parecerse tanto a un _estamos perdidos._

* * *

Es jueves y van a dar las doce de la noche, cuando un solo "toc" golpea la puerta de la habitación de Gazelle. Si fuera Burn ya estaría abierta, así que empieza a notar la cólera ascender por la garganta. Si fuera Burn tal vez ascendería otra cosa, pero el caso es que no lo es.

Sí lo es.

Lleva un baúl de madera en las manos, y como Gazelle no parece dispuesto a moverse le da un codazo para que lo deje pasar. No para de gruñir en un idioma incomprensible.

Cierra con lentitud y cuenta hasta diez para cerciorarse de que no lo está soñando todo.

No.

Burn está sentado en la orilla de la cama y rezuma tanta rabia por cada poro que a Gazelle le sorprende gratamente que no haya tirado la puerta abajo.

Burn está esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte, pero el chico se ha quedado clavado en el sitio. Burn se siente un puto enfermo por el vuelco que le retumba en el pecho como una granada de mano. Se supone que están enfadados. No debería querer follárselo hasta la extenuación mientras están enfadados.

_Mierda._

Se está convirtiendo en una nena, quién se lo iba a decir.

No es muy bueno en darle a la cabeza para dilucidar por qué es Gazelle el que está más cabreado de los dos cuando es el que menos motivos tiene para estarlo, pero se hace lo que se puede.

Se levanta de la cama chasqueando la lengua y en dos zancadas está delante de él. Se lo carga al hombro con poca delicadeza y lo tira como si fuera un saco de basura sobre el colchón, que cruje bajo su peso como tantas otras veces.

—Ábrelo—ordena, cabeceando en dirección al baúl.

No está cabreado. Está furioso. Lleva el fuego por dentro y podría calcinarlo de un momento a otro.

Gazelle duda entre empezar con una discusión sobre las buenas maneras y las palabras mágicas o hacerle caso, pero finalmente claudica. Siempre lo hace.

Desencaja los pasadores de latón y levanta la tapa.

Y se encuentra con su camiseta del Diamond Dust.

Alza la cabeza para mirarlo, pero Burn parece muy interesado en el pliegue de los tobillos del pantalón de pijama de Gazelle. Si no lo conociera, pensaría que tiene las mejillas arreboladas y que preferiría dejar que una manada de rinocerontes le pasara por encima de las tripas hasta matarlo, antes que pasar por lo que está pasando.

Pensaría, diría que Burn está avergonzado. Burn. Burn, que se corta las uñas de los pies en la sala de reuniones de capitanes. Burn, que soltó en medio de clase _semen _cuando la profesora dijo _blanco y en botella_, y que luego rectificó y dijo _perdón, quería decir mayonesa. _Burn, que sufre de alguna patología que lo incita a hundirle los dedos en la cintura y a decir cosas guarras durante el sexo y que a estas alturas, Gazelle deduce que es contagiosa.

Burn. Ese Burn.

Hay más.

El dibujo de un payaso feo malpintado de azul, con los bordes amarillentos, la pulsera de macarrones que tenían que regalarle a alguien especial y que Burn nunca se puso porque _las pulseras son para maricas. Sobre todo cuando son de macarrones _y que provocó su primera discusión seria a los ocho años, que podrían haber evitado si Gazelle no hubiera sugerido regalársela a Reize.

Su ejemplar de La soledad de los números primos y la foto del concierto de Bruce. En ella, Burn le está estirando las comisuras de los labios, que bien por la adrenalina del momento, bien por otra cosa, se está riendo contra su voluntad, una mano en el codo de Burn y otra en su pecho.

Burn tiene cosida a la cara esa sonrisa de idiota al que le sobran colmillos.

Hay algo blanducho envuelto en una manta, que resulta ser un peluche de foca al que le falta un ojo de botón.

—Burn…

Burn acaba de hacer bum bada-boom bum bum bum y se pone a la defensiva automáticamente, como un niño con la cara llena de migas que se cubre las espaldas antes de que la madre abra el tarro de las galletas, y acaba delatándose.

—Tengo una explicación para esto.

—Nagumo.

—Te lo juro, es una explicación buenísim…

—Haruya.

_Haruya, creo que lo único que he hecho bien en la vida es pintar por fuera de la raya._

* * *

Burn.

Si Gazelle tuviera padres, Burn sería esa clase de tío del que intentarían desvincularlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sería esa mala influencia que lo redimiría de suspender hasta el recreo, que pondría el coche a trescientos y cogería todos los atajos que conoce para llegar antes al infierno.

_Mama, we all go to hell._

Hasta el perezoso retrasado de Ice Age podría escabullirse en las cocinas de la academia pasadas las diez, pero tampoco quieren tentar a la suerte. Arramplan con dos litros de batido de vainilla y una cantidad indecente de brownies de chocolate y nueces y vuelven a subir a la habitación de Gazelle.

La medianoche los sorprende tirados en la moqueta, bocabajo y bebiendo batido directamente de la botella, hojeando las páginas de dos álbumes de fotos que intentaron camuflarse en los laterales del baúl. Gazelle mordisquea un trozo de nuez especialmente grande mientras pasa la página y deja atrás a Burn peleándose con él por el columpio del jardín trasero del Sun Garden.

En la siguiente, Gazelle está sentado y Burn de pie, ambos en el mismo columpio.

—No te devolví a Iceberg porque no encontraba el botón y no sabía coser.

_No te devolví a Iceberg porque a lo mejor te necesitaba más a ti que a él para quedarme dormido. _

—Podemos ponerle un parche. Una foca pirata. Infundiría respeto entre el resto de peluches.

Iban a llevarse a Iceberg, eso era cierto. La orientadora le dijo que si quería a Gazelle querría lo mejor para él. Eso también era cierto. Por eso Burn lo rescató de la caja de donativos y lo escondió en el cajón de los calzoncillos. Con lo que no contó fue con que la orientadora se daría cuenta de que faltaba un peluche, ni con el marcaje que le tuvo durante el resto del curso. Para cuando llegó el verano, Gazelle había dejado de preguntar por Iceberg.

—Pensaba que ya no te acordabas—se le ocurre decir.

Un niño siempre se acuerda del pelaje sintético contra la carita, de la sensación de seguridad que otorga el primer peluche; al igual que olvida otras cosas, porque el recuerdo de las cosas que uno no ama es superfluo y se evapora pronto.

Llegan a la última página y se encuentran con una notita un poco manoseada pegada a la página con cinta adhesiva.

"_Chaos es un buen nombre. ¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti solo?"_

—En realidad fue idea de Grant, pero el chaval es la humildad hecha carne y me cedió el copyright. Por cierto, creo que eso es tuyo.

Se refiere a una bolsa de tela que ocupa una esquina en el baúl. Tira del lazo corredero y lo que ve lo desarma.

Está llena de calcetines desparejados. Sí, son suyos. Lo cual es irónico, porque si ese baúl tuviera sus iniciales grabadas en la tapa y alguien lo registrara lo último que se le ocurriría es que fuera de Burn.

—Dime que los has lavado.

— ¿Por quién me tomas?—disfruta de la pantomima, se hace el ofendido—. Por supuesto que los he lavado. Y sigo sin entender por qué separas la ropa de las toallas. Tus calcetines se llevan que te cagas con mis toallas, mira, toca, mira lo suavecitos que están.

Gazelle se ríe con menos frecuencia que el cometa Halley pasa cerca de la Tierra.

Se ríe antes de cogerle la cara entre las manos y abrirle los labios con la lengua. Siempre hay algo auténtico en todo lo que hace. A Burn no lo engaña. Puede mentir las veces que quiera, con esa naturalidad del que se cree sus propias mentiras. Puede fingir que quiere tomárselo con calma, pero Burn ha aprendido a leer el temblor que irradia su labio inferior siempre que la ansiedad quiere poseerlo como un espíritu, y él es un exorcista de primera.

Le mete los dedos en el pelo y lo respira de cerca. Sabe a masa de galletas y todavía tiene resquicios de chocolate en las comisuras. Se lo come todo y lame el plato.

Ruedan sobre los codos, se muerden sucio en la boca y en la nariz, los huesos de las caderas crujen como la leña en la chimenea. A Gazelle le gusta saborear ese momento, porque percibe las manos ásperas de Burn bajo la tela del calzoncillo como si fuera lo único seguro que queda en el mundo, que se reduce a esa habitación. Quizá no haya más mundo al otro lado de la puerta.

Quizá se queme con tanto fuego.

—Waoh.

Quizá quiera quemarse.

Gimen bajito, y en la muralla infranqueable que es la voluntad de Gazelle empiezan a aparecer grietas, muchas grietas que amenazan con partirla de lado a lado. Una fisura limpia, y Gazelle se le está restregando contra la pierna, rogando por sentirlo un poco más de cerca.

Burn hace el amago de levantarse, pero Gazelle lo sostiene de los hombros temblando, dice _aquí _con la voz rota y las pestañas enormes, y Burn gruñe _aquí _desde el fondo de la garganta.

_Aquí y ahora y para siempre, y a la mierda todo lo demás._

* * *

Son las once de la mañana y las clases han empezado, pero Gazelle acaba de darse la vuelta en la cama para encontrarse con Burn husmeando en su portátil. Siente como burbujitas de algo en el estómago cuando no hace nada por taparse el culo.

No se dan los buenos días. En lugar de eso, Burn dice con la voz cascada del que no ha hablado desde que se levantó

—Hay un sitio en Kioto. Puede estar bien porque queda cerca de un lago, pero por lo visto hay cantidubi de cerezos, y joder, ¿te imaginas en la universidad de Kioto? "¿De dónde decís que sois?", "De Arashima", "Ah, el sitio ese de los cerezos, ¿no?" No. Definitivamente no.

Abran paso, Burn y su lógica atacan de nuevo.

Gazelle podría reírse de él otra vez. Vengarse por el día en que Burn descubrió que daba consejos en una página de chicas (_es solo para subirles la autoestima. A ti también te gustaría que te subieran un poco la autoestima), _por todas las veces en las que dijo que no se soportaba ni a sí mismo, que cómo iba él a soportar a otra persona a su lado (_súbeme lo que quieras_).

Podría cobrárselas todas juntas; por _lo mejor que pudo pasarle a la música fue que Phill Collins le dijera sayonara _o por el teatro innecesario que montó solo para Grant cuando el Diamond Dust empató con el Raimon, o por _deberías dejarte el pelo largo, como Reize. Serías mucho más manejable y podríamos divertirnos haciéndote trencitas, como los bustos esos de las Bratz._

Podría vengarse por ser Burn el salvavidas que ha estado a punto de ahogarlo tropecientas mil veces y de cien millones de maneras diferentes.

_Aquí tienes, cariño_.

Ahí lo tiene. Pidiéndole que se vaya a vivir con él. Con algo más que el culo al descubierto, con el amarillo fundiéndose en su expresión descreída. Con el _di que sí_ implícito. Con todo lo que quiere en la vida apestando a semen y a vainilla rancia.

Podría vengarse y decirle que le quiere tanto que se le calienta la sangre en la cabeza y ve rojo cuando intenta enfocarlo con los ojos llenos de legañas, para ver qué cara pone. Proponer que se duchen con el jabón de bayas de Acai, poner en entredicho su paciencia y jugárselo todo a que salen del baño un poco menos limpios de lo que entraron.

Le gustan las emociones fuertes, pero han cubierto el cupo para lo que les queda de vida y lo que los espera en la siguiente.

—Arashima está bien.

* * *

El avión de Desarm acaba de salir del andén.

Los árboles colindantes con las carreteras secundarias que circundan el aeropuerto de Inazuma amarillean bajo la duermevela de septiembre. Un par de empleados de la funeraria circulan con sendos ataúdes por entre la muchedumbre, sembrando un mal rollo serio.

—… y la semana que viene podemos ir a pescar al lago.

— ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para pescar en _mi _lago?

Burn puede cantar misa, pero Grant le cae bien.

—Bueno. Siempre podemos esperar a que sea primavera para ir a ver cómo florecen los cerezos.

—Hijo de puta.

En el fondo son demasiado parecidos para coexistir en una habitación sin ventanas durante un día y no apuñalarse por el último trozo de pizza, pero el espectáculo merece la pena.

—Llámame—sonríe Reize al abrazar a Gazelle. Grant debería ponerle una correa cuando lo saca a la calle.

—Lo haré.

—Es que somos más de cartas.

—Haruya.

—Hasta la semana que viene. Y traeos vuestras propias cañas.

Se pierden entre el gentío, y Burn juraría que se dan la mano antes de desaparecer detrás de un cajero automático. Vaya tela.

—Estarán bien—suspira Gazelle, afirmando una caja de cartón contra la cadera y ajustando las tiras de la mochila a la espalda.

Burn arruga la nariz.

—Hombre, si por estar bien entiendes ser el secretario personal de Grant y chuparle la polla por debajo de la mesa del despacho…

—Qué desagradable eres. Se nota que tienes miedo a volar.

Si Burn fuera otro tipo de persona le confesaría que tiene muchos miedos, todos relacionados con el idiota que tiene delante, y que si establecieran una comparativa, el miedo a volar saldría perdiendo por muchos, muchísimos puntos.

Si fuera un héroe de película se lo diría.

—Qué te apuestas a que acaban así. Es más, me juego mi colección de juguetes del McDonald's a que Grant se pone gafas.

_Pasajeros con destino a Kioto._

— ¿Por qué no apostamos algo que me interese?—propone con el desafío impreso en los labios.

—Hum—lo reflexiona. Es evidente que se está haciendo el difícil. ¿A quién no le interesan los juguetes del McDonald's?—. Ah, y que sepas que no tengo miedo a volar. Lo que tengo es miedo a _dejar _de volar. Que ni siquiera es miedo, es respeto.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Perfecto. Si gano te reabres la página aquella para niñas con aparatos.

—Para cuando Hiroto y Midorikawa salgan de la universidad tus niñas con aparatos serán madres.

Burn lo medita un momento.

—Pues entonces deberías reabrírtela ya. Si lo haces serías mi héroe. Por lo menos durante un día entero, con sus horas y sus minutos y sus segundos.

Otra vez esa sonrisa de colmillos. Le falta mover la cola para ser un chucho. Podría acostumbrarse a que le trajera el periódico por las mañanas, a tirarle la pelota para que fuera a buscarla.

Con que su héroe.

"_Y dicen que un héroe puede salvarnos. No voy a quedarme aquí de pie, esperando. Me aferraré a las alas de las águilas y contemplaré cómo todos desaparecen."_

Gazelle suelta una risilla de desdén y se adelanta hacia una azafata con mucho rímel y poco cerebro, mientras intenta averiguar si es que Haruya ha sido su héroe desde siempre, incluso antes de saber que existía, o si es solo un fracasado con las rodillas y el corazón raspados y una foca de peluche bajo el brazo.

* * *

Me gusta la Academia Alius. Realmente sabemos tan poco de ella que podemos dejar volar la imaginación. Si todos los capitanes son huérfanos, ¿dónde viven? ¿Dónde duermen? ¿Es Desarm el Michael Jackson del mundoanime?

Ahora en serio. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Lo he escrito en una etapa un poco feels de mi vida, así que no os culpo si os están entrando ganas de sepultarme bajo una montaña de azúcar.

¿Un review con cualquier chorrada que se os haya venido a la mente después de esto? No tiene que ser nada elaborado, aunque si lo fuera pues oye, bienvenido sea. Porfaplease (mirada ancestral perruna).

PD: ¿Alguna idea para un oneshot de IE/IE Go? Personajes, elementos que digáis _eh, siempre he querido leer algo con prbrbrbrb y no ha podido ser. _Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias :) Pairing yaoi/hetero/yuri, what you want, baby I´ve got it (?)

Nos leemos, chu~

#Janet.

**Guest: **Ouch. Me debato entre sentirme culpable por robarte tiempo de estudio y sentirme feliz (y culpable por sentirme feliz. HumanThings) a secas. Voy a elegir la opción de sentirme feliz porque yo también debería estar estudiando ahora mismo. Tu review entero es como ese gancho en el estómago al caer en picado. Gracias por regalarme ese calorcillo que te entibia la garganta cuando alguien te dice que le gusta lo que haces, gracias de verdad. Para mí significa mucho que se percaten de esos detalles, que a lo mejor pueden parecer una chorrada, pero tardan lo suyo en tocar a la puerta de la inspiración. Si te animas y te haces una cuenta algún día, avísame y conspiraremos (?) OneKiss :)


End file.
